The Aristofairies Part 7-Lost in the Wilderness
Thumbelina/Duchess: Oh! Oh, where am I? I am not at home at all. Children, where are you? Answer me! Li'l Bee? Gnatty, Baby Bug, where are you? *Baby Bug/Marie: Here I am, mama. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Baby Bug, darling, are you all right? *Baby Bug/Marie: Uh, I guess I had a nightmare and fell out of bed. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Now Baby Bug, darling, don't be frightened. *Li'l Bee/Berlioz (off-screen): Mama! Mama! *Baby Bug/Marie: That's Li'l Bee. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Over here, darling. Li'l Bee, here we are. And don't worry, everything is going to be all right. *Li'l Bee/Berlioz (wet and miserable): I'm coming, mama. Gee, I'm cold and I'm w-wet. *croaks *Li'l Bee/Berlioz: Mama? *croaks loud *Li'l Bee/Berlioz (frightened): Mama! *runs to Thumbelina *Thumbelina/Duchess (laughing) Oh, darling. That's only a little Bartholomew, my love. *Li'l/Berlioz: But he had a mouth like a hippolotamus. *croaks and Li'l Bee snugs to Thumbelina. Gnatty giggles *Matt/Berlioz: Oh, what's so funny? *Thumbelina/Duchess: Now, now, darlings. Darlings, now you just stay here, and I'll go and I'll look for Yuri. walks away from the basket and two kids Gnatty! Gnatty, where are you? *Baby Bug/Marie: Gnatty! *Baby Bug/Marie and Li'l Bee/Berlioz: Gnatty! *shows up from the basket *Baby Bug/Marie: Gnatty! *Gnatty/Toulouse: Hey, what's all the yellin' about. huh? *Li'l Bee/Berlioz: Why didn't you answer? *Baby Bug/Marie: Mama! He's been here all the time. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Oh, thank goodness. Oh, are you all right? *grooms Gnatty *Gnatty/Toulouse: I was having a funny dream. Grundel was in it. And we were all riding and bouncing along-- croak Bartolomew? Uh-oh, it wasn't a dream. Grundel did this to us. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Grundel? Tsk! Oh, darling, but that-- why, that's ridiculous. *Li'l Bee/Berlioz: Yeah, maybe you fell on your head, Gnatty. *thunder *Baby Bug/Marie: Mama, I'm afraid! I wanna go home. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Now, now, my darling. Don't be frightened. thunder makes Thumbelina scream a little Oh dear, oh dear! Let's get into the basket, all of us. *Gnatty/Toulouse: What's gonna happen to us? *Thumbelina/Duchess: Well, darlings, I-- I just don't know. It does look hopeless, doesn't it? *Li'l/Berlioz: I wish we were home with Belle right now. *Thumbelina/Duchess: Oh. Poor Belle. She will be so worried when she finds us gone. *{cut to Belle at home, wakened by thunder} *Belle/Madame: Thumbelina? Jitterbugs? Oh, my gracious! I had the most horrible dream about them. Thank goodness it was only a dream. Oh dear, what a terrible night. Now, now, my darlings. Don't be frightened. The storm will soon pass. opens a curtain to see the basket gone Oh! Oh, no! They're gone! runs out the bedroom Thumbelina? Jitterbugs! Thumbelina! Where are you? *shows up from his hole *Belle/Madame: They're gone! They're gone! *Sonic/Roquefort: Thumbelina, Jitterbugs, gone? Why, that's terrible! But where? Why? Good heavens! Anything could happen to them on a night like this! Get- get washed down a storm drain, struck by lightning. Oh, they'll need help. I've just got to find them. runs out of the house Thumbelina! Jitterbugs! Thumbelina! Jitterbugs! Jitterbugs! Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:The Aristocats Parts